Conventionally, disc-shaped or low-profile LED lamps using LEDs as a light source have been proposed (for example, see Patent Literature (PTL) 1). Generally, such LED lamps include a disk-shaped or low-profile case, and an LED board on which an LED is mounted and a support which supports the LED board are disposed inside the case.